User talk:ErinEmeraldflame
This is just getting too much . Now I have a third person to talk to to try and get info from , this is just too confusing for me , I was hoping you guys would use one page like the site forum , so information could be shared between everyone . But I saw the complaints from mike to you about me not using his talk page , so now I use his talk page and he instructs you to answer me . I have really been trying to be helpful , when I started this game , this wiki was so at a lost for info , and direction , it still seems scattered and confusing , Now I am understanding why. I think I have reached my limit. I am not about to start posting to three different talk pages just to get an answer . Hope you all have fun , but I am done with this . Not worth the headache all of you are giving me. Now this message will be copied and pasted to protrast and Mike , just so we are all on the same base here . Good luck, MsSandy121 06:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) MsSandy I can't believe she actually left. She didn't even act like we were confusing her. I really wish she had so we could have done something about it. I feel like it's my fault because I asked you to answer the questions. I'm really depressed because of it. It really is a sad loss. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 17:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Midnight Sprite Ty! :) I've noticed you active a lot and liked your things, too. Yep, vandalism is exactly what it was, and I've seen a lot of it since I started looking around. Sometimes I'll upload an image to a page, and within minutes someone has pasted it to a page that has nothing to do with the image. Or they'll sneak in nasty opinions about the game or try to start rumors. :/ Foulgaze's page was absolutely full of it. As for the Midnight Sprite stats, the only one that strikes me as odd is the Pip o' Plenty. I love the Midnight Sprites, Heidi was my first ever epic pet, and I've trained many since. I was surprised how useful they are for a pet with a pretty low pedigree and available so early in the game. But it seems pretty odd that they would give power pips, too. Unfortunately, I've yet to verify what that first ability spot is on any of my sprites. Oops. XD Forgot to sign. Sorry, I'm tired. PunkyMax 08:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC)Max Daydreamer It's new, and some are found on Youtube I managed to find out about this pet on Youtube from Youtube user AngelDragongem. What was said in the comments, I put on the wikia. And remember the reverted edits you made to the Shadow Weavers? I found out about them being different elements myself from watching different Youtube videos of prequests to Celestia. And General Stormclaw does exist as a boss in the prequests. Hope this much info helps! :) The Seeker 03:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Theseeker Ice Hound Ability I just added an ability for Ice Hound (Pet) which is "Spell Block" because Youtube user AngelDragonGem said in the description. Is this ok? The Seeker 04:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Theseeker I just remembered! (Ice Hound topic) ErinEmeraldflame, I actually remembered something bout the Ice Hound pet. Before watching that 34 second Youtube video about it, I just remembered someone in Wizard101's Live Realm has the pet while i was in the Plaza of Conquests. So it's actually an obtainable pet.The Seeker 02:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Theseeker In regards to Fire-Proof Hello! I'm so sorry for the late reply!! I didn't even notice I had a message. Anyways, in regards to moving Fire-Proof to slot 5. The reason I did this was because in slot 5 for me it's the Talent Crafty and not Fire-Proof. I figured the wiki page was simply wrong. I received my Helephant after the pet update. It's not a hybrid. I have no other talents between 5-9 but I am leveling the Helephant so we'll see what manifests afterwards. I hope I didn't do anything wrong by moving Fire-Proof. And again, very sorry for my delay in responding. Thx Thank you so much for welcoming me into this wonderful Wizard 101 community! I will be adding Pyromancer articles to this Wiki becuase, I am a Pyromancer. I will be adding other items as well. Thank you and I will call on you if there is a need. Thank you! -Jachie Sun Bird & Helephant Yes, I have this pet. It's name is Sun Bird with a space. Here is the rarity of my Helephant's Talent List from 1-10: 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3. Slot 3 is the difference. Yours is a 3 and mine is a 2. By the way, I have a question about the Gear Head pet page. There is no Gear Head pet, it's called the Clockwork Golem. Elizabeth DragonRider 05:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback Thanks for the feed back on my usage of the clothingbox form. I didn't notice the drop world feed. I've been working on building tables listing the core stats of hats, which I intend to expand to other clothing items as well. I've considered adding tables like this to the appropriate to the appropriate leveled hats category pages such as Category:Level 10+ Hats. Nicholiathan 14:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) aka Nicholas Mythweaver Old Helephant vs. New You have Helephant right on the money. Mine is post-update. I once deleted the Pip Boost talent from the page so it would reflect the "current" Helephant, but someone quickly returned it. After thinking about it, I can't really say they're wrong. The old Helephant is still a Helephant and deserves a page. And who can say whether the Helephant (Pet) page should be for the current Helephant or for the original Helephant? The original was there first, yet the current will be more useful to new players. Anyway, that's why Helephant has Pip Boost and Pip O'Plenty in the same page. Another difficulty to look forward to is hatching. If a new player gets Helephant from a hatch with another Pet, and doesn't understand how abilities are inherited, we could end up with a few Pet pages with incorrect talents, or correct talents in incorrect slots. I'm working on a great deal of hatching information, but I'm not really sure where it would go. Currently, it's in the form of an experiment that covers several generations. But telling a story doesn't seem much like the Wiki style. And I have a couple generations to go before I can show what hatching is really capable of. I always forget to sign these things. *sigh* -Max DaydreamerPunkyMax 11:26, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a ton for the welcome and the info about 'source' I don't normally edit wiki pages but I saw a lot of info missing and figured I would give it a go please feel fre to leave me any other tips you might have I want to see this wiki grow -Solnari Ironworks Creatures Is there a way you can edit the menu on the left to link to the correct page? Currently Creatures >> Marlybone >> Digmoore Station >> Ironworks links to http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Ironworks_Creatures instead of http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Ironworks_Creatures Thank you Reply I went ahead and took care of it. : ) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 22:15, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Wiki editing So, I've been playing Wizard101 for about a year now, and I've always been disappointed with the quality of the Wiki or other information out there. I finally decided to try my hand at editing, which is confusing at best -- but it is especially discouraging when someone immediately logs on and reverses my updates without any explanation. Being new at this I'm sure I will make some mistakes. However, no one will ever be able to help maintain the Wiki if changes are reversed and no information is even provided. Reassurement: Reversed and Reentered edits Hi there, sorry for any confusion, I was planning on posting a message on your talk page but I had to leave the room for a few minutes. Sorry for the delay. To reassure you, I only reversed your edits to fix a problem in the coding associated with them and them I immediately redid them so the page had the same information you entered in the first place. I hope this doesn't deter you from making contributions in the future :) My request is simply this: Please press the "Source" button in the upper right corner of the edit window before making any edits. It seems that not editing in source code removes a lot of the coding from the template pages making it difficult for future edits. Even when not using template pages, changes in the default edit window are often superficial without actually changing the structure of the page (and add messy code). The default edit page is one we could remove or block if we could. We are striving very hard right now to make major improvements to the wiki, but the best source of information is always the contributors. Any suggestions or future edits are appreciated. :) Thanks, :) ErinEmeraldflame 19:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks & Sorry! OK, got it! Sorry for jumping all over you after a short minute, you were far nicer in your reply than I deserved! I do have a couple of questions...when should the Stub template/category be removed, or is it there indefinitely? How do you know when a page has "enough" information? Also, on the default attribute limits for the Goat Monk, I had updated those based on my pet, which seems to have higher limits. The changes weren't restored, and I wasn't sure that was an oversight or if I'm missing something about what that field should represent or how it is calculated... Lady1380 19:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) incorrect picture persists Okay, I'm having issues with a picture upload. The correct image continues to get ignored. This silly hand drawn picture of a cat is posted. I can't get rid of it. The correct picture is loaded but the system refuses to acknowledge it. Please help. I don't know what to do to fix it. Ruby Blade of the Forest Nebrie 01:39, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Footgear of Malediction My image was for a male wizard. Thank you and sorry I didn't format it correctly, I'm a bit new to this. -_- Thanks!! Hey!! Thanks! Someone else liked me to the new template, but I didn't know it made the catagories, and that's my least favorite part of editing... So, thanks for letting me know, because now I don't have to pretend like I know every single catagory it could possibly go under. ;D Hopefully I stick with the editing stuff for awhile and not having to type in catagories will help since it's annoying. GloriasAccount 22:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Creature Info Box template I was looking for some info on Colossus Boulevard creatures today, and had a hard time finding them, so to make a long story short I ended up editing and converting at least one to the new template. Which, by the way, is amazing and I love it. But of course I have questions. Several of the low level bossses in Colossus Boulevard were showing up with locations like "Greebly's Garrison" but no category or location for "Colussus Boulevard". On the page for the Creature Info Box template, there are no "subloc" lines, but I found them in the code for some other creatures and went ahead and copied them in to the page updates. Can I add this to the Creature Info Box template, or are you trying to go away from listing sub-locations? I didn't want to mess with it before checking. Also, any idea why the comma shows up after the location info? I didn't really investigate it, just noticed it on a couple of pages, and since I'm kind of anal retentive I wondered if it was there for a reason! Lady1380 01:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Reply I went ahead and took care of that. Thanks for pointing it out. Didn't realize it wasn't added. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 01:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC)